Young hearts run free
by ClariceS
Summary: Grissom investigates for a case at the Tangiers.There he finds Greg&Sara...


**Young Hearts Run Free**

_This is a one shot fanfiction,I hope you like it!Please note that English is not my native language,so there might be grammar and/or spelling errors in this fic.Reviews and comments are appreciated!_

The night shift just started. Grissom gathered his co-workers and gave out the assignments for that night.

"Catherine, you're with Warrick tonight. Two people found dead near the interstate" said Grissom handing the little piece of paper to Catherine.

"Nick, you're with me. Girl dead in a bathroom at the Tangiers" continued Grissom.

"And, Sara, you're with Greg" Grissom stood with the piece of paper in his hand, waiting for Greg or Sara to grab it. But to Grissom's surprise, they weren't there.

"Do you know where they are, Nick? The shift started 15 minutes ago" asked Grissom.

"I don't really know" replied Stokes. "I' ll try to call them".

Grissom nodded.

"Okay ,I' ll wait for you in the car, but hurry up".

Stokes arrived after a couple of minutes.

"Their cell phones are both turned off" informed Stokes.

"I'll try to call them at their house when we get at the Tangiers. Maybe they're both sick" said Grissom.

They left the CSI lab and drove to the Tangiers.

The Tangiers was more crowded than usual. Grissom and Stokes stepped into one of the dance halls and went to the ladies bathroom, where the crime scene was.

"Hello girls, do you want some?" asked Brass holding in his hand a little plastic bag with a white substance in it.

"No, thanks darling. We're full" replied Stokes smiling.

"Okay, let's be serious now. Where is the body?" said Grissom.

"In the second toilet" answered Brass.

The body of a young girl lay on the floor in fetal position. On of her left forearm there were some track marks and there still was a syringe in one of her hands.

"Overdose?" suggested Stokes.

"Probably" said Grissom thoughtfully. "Collect that syringe and check for fingerprints on it".

They started to collect evidence and when they were done they got out of the ladies room so that the coroner could pick the body up. Grissom was out of the bathroom, near the dance floor when he saw a girl who was heading to the men's bathroom. She looked a lot like Sara.

_'No, she can't be. Sara doesn't wear tiny tops and mini-skirts. And above all, she doesn't wear all that make-up and all those...glitters' _he thought to himself.

The girl started to knock really hard on the door of the men's bathroom.

"Hey Greg! Come on, get out of there! I don't want to wait all night long for you to pee! Come on!"

Grissom stared at the girl, not knowing what to do or say. He finally moved towards her and said: "Sara!"

The girl turned to him and smiled.

"Grissom!" exclaimed Sara. She gave him a big hug.

"Oh Griss, I'm so happy that you're here!" She told him and then she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Grissom was shocked. He kept looking at her, at her clothes and at her legs and arms naked skin full of pink glitters.

"Sara, your breath smells of alcohol...you...you better come with me now" said Grissom grabbing her hand.

"No! No! I don't want to go home! No! I can't leave Greg all alone...he's in the bathroom, he has to pee" the tone of Sara's voice was like the one of a 5 years old girl.

"Sara" started to say Grissom patiently "Sara, we have to go now...you're drunk...Greg will be just fine, okay?"

Suddenly, Greg walked out of the men's bathroom.

"Hey Griss! How are ya doin' man? Me and my Sara girl are havin' loads of fun tonight!" said Greg, trying to hug Sara but Grissom was holding firmly her hand.

"You guys didn't come to work tonight. I found you here, completely drunk. I think it's definately time to go" explained Grissom.

"Aww, man! There is no fun anyway when you're around" replied Greg.

They got back to the CSI building.

Grissom, Sara and Greg entered the locker room. Sara and Greg sat on a bench, both still drunk. Sara started to cry.

"Oh Griss, I didn't want to! Greg told me you wouldn't find out!"

"Sara, please don't cry. Now, I'll drop you guys off at home. We'll talk about all this tomorrow" assured Grissom.

Sara nodded as she continued to cry. Greg didn't say anything. He seemed so busy looking down at his shoes. The three left the locker room and they met Brass on the way to the car park.

"Where did you say you found her?" asked Brass.

"At the Tangiers. She was knocking like crazy at the door of the men's bathroom yelling at Greg to get out".

Shaking his head, Grissom blew the pink glitter out of his hand.


End file.
